My Love, Your Promise
by paper fishiis
Summary: Oneshot:Sasuke and Sakura's encounter before he leaves Konoha.really bad at summaries...hehe...


The chilly night air brought goose bumps to the kunoichi's skin, but she couldn't care less.

Her attention was focused on the prodigy that stood before her. For the first time in a while Sakura was speechless around her beloved Sasuke.

Knowing that standing there wasn't going to solve anything except provoke the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, the young girl managed to approach the Uchiha who still had his back toward her.

"Sasuke..." she managed to choke out. "Please...please don't leave..."she repeated louder as she gained more courage. "We all care about you very much. You can't abandon us like this…you just can't!"

Sakura fiercely rubbed her eyes as she desperately tried to make the tears go away, but it only frustrated her more as she realized that the boy made no signs of changing his decision.

"Sasuke, you can't pretend you don't care the slightest bit about us. I know Kakashi-sensei has been like a father to you and helped you throughout your training."

"You can't ignore the fact that Naruto may be your rival, but he is your best friend and loves you like a brother he never had!" Sakura was shouting by now with fury.

"Everyone you know has spent time with you and tried to create a relationship with you. We all put in so much effort…even if it doesn't seem like it…but you don't give us anything in return!"

The hot streams of tears rolling down her face were long forgotten by the girl as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What about me, Sasuke? I know you hate it when I say this…but I love you with all my heart! Even if you don't love me back...I'm your teammate. You're leaving me behind for power..."

Sakura calmed down as she continued weakly, "…what about the power of teamwork, Sasuke?"

She couldn't overlook the fact that the prodigy hadn't turned around or uttered a single word since she got there.

Deep down Sakura knew she had no chance in changing Sasuke's decision; after all she didn't have the right to prevent him from reaching his goal, even if he isn't carrying it out the right way.

To put it simply she loved him too much and she knew him too well. They have gotten close over the years, but nothing would loosen his iron grip on revenge.

As the silence enveloped them again Sakura was left to her thoughts.

_-Flashback-_

_"If I could...if I only could...if I only could make you smile like a child, I'd give anything of mine._

_Close your eyes, feel the breeze as it tickles your hair and caresses your cheek._

_The joy of the sunlight is impossible to miss, so here I share my dreams with you._

_I want to love you, to protect you, to give you the strength you need._

_As cold as you may seem, I know deep down inside, that you need me._

_Take my hand, walk on by and face toward the sky._

_Forget the past, forget the future, just embrace the present you have._

_These are the words I may share with you so please don't cast them aside, because the winter is long this year_

_and my happiness won't be clear, so follow your heart to fulfill your goal._

_You don't need to love me but please stay until the day…._

_If I could, if I only could, if I only could make you smile like a child,_

_I'd give anything I've ever had..."_Sakura finished with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

She couldn't believe she was under the Sakura tree again with her guitar and singing her heart out.

What she didn't know was she had a silent companion listening to every word and note that escaped her mouth.

"I promise," was all he whispered as he left with determined onyx eyes and dark hair flowing.

_-End of Flashback-_

"We walk different paths now and we will have to make different decisions in life."

The sound of his deep voice snapped Sakura back into reality. She tried to control herself from shaking because of how unwilling she was to hear his thoughts and most likely...the truth.

Sasuke continued with his cold voice," My path leads me away from my...friends and that is a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

Sakura wasn't surprised since she knew that would be his answer. Instead of arguing she closed the distance between the two of them and hugged Sasuke from behind.

Tears of anger, sorrow and guilt drenched the back of the Uchiha's shirt, but he didn't seem to care at all. Sakura finally let go knowing she couldn't hang on to him forever.

She watched, tears blurring her vision, as Sasuke walked to the gates of Konoha.

Suddenly, time stopped as he turned around.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled.

He smiled painfully as a tear slid down his face while the moonlight casted a shadow on his half-cocked head.

Then he turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Sakura collapsed to her knees speechless, not knowing whether to cry from sorrow or joy.

The Uchiha jumped from branch to branch as he made way on his journey and out of habit shoved his hands into his pockets.

To his surprise he found a slip of paper with his pink haired teammate's handwriting.

_'Whatever you do...please don't forget us.'_

He shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket and smirked.

"I promise"

-Owari-


End file.
